


The Devil's Work

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet point writing, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt and the Devil, from child to vigilante, in the Three Wise Monkeys verseMatt's grandmother used to say that 'the Murdock boys got the Devil in them', and it terrified Matt until he saw the Devil in Dad during a match, because Dad is a good man, and if he's a good man despite the Devil in him, Matt can be one, too.





	The Devil's Work

• Matt's grandmother used to say that 'the Murdock boys got the Devil in them', and it terrified Matt until he saw the Devil in Dad during a match, because Dad is a good man, and if he's a good man despite the Devil in him, Matt can be one, too.  
• Matt wants to help people, he really does. It feels right. And the Devil doesn't help people.  
• (Maybe the Devil bothers Matt more than he thought it did.)  
• Matt wants to help people, to do the right thing, so when he sees a man being killed on the street, he decides to do his best to help arrest the murderers.  
• (The dead, from what Matt coulf see, was white and well-dressed. The police cares for the death of white well-dressed men.)  
• Matt talks to a cop, and the cop gives him a plushie and doesn't want to listen.  
• (Matt should have noticed that something was amiss when the cop kept trying to convince him to be silent, but he was nine and a little bit in shock. It's only later, when he hears his voice asking if 'it's done' coming of the phone of the man who just killed Dad, that Matt finally connect the dots.)  
• (It's too late.)  
• Somewhen between waking up blind and the cages, Matt learns the taste of wrath. Dad is dead, everything is too much, and the man responsible comes in his room every day, smiling. Matt learns the taste of wrath, and screams and screams and screams and refuses to eat until the man runs out of patience and put him in a cage.  
• In the cage, there's a man, and the man laughs at Matt, and poke him through the bars. Sometimes, its something sharp, and Matt feels his skin tear and bleed, and it's bad. Sometimes, its something blunt, hot metal close to melting, and Matt feels his skin burn and sear, and it's worse. Sometimes, the man feeds him, sometimes he doesn't, but he never let Matt out, and Matt has to sit there, and blood and piss and shit and bile are drying on his skin, and the man _keeps laughting_. Somewhen in the cage, Matt learns the taste of hatred.  
• The warden finally makes a mistake, and Matt gets out of the cage. And Matt may be a child, starving and weakened, but the warden is a frail old man and Matt is a _Murdock_ , and he got the Devil in him, and despair and anger and hatred and nothing to lose. So Matt ~~let the Devil out~~ throws himself at the warden and hits him and _keeps hitting_ until the man stops moving, until the next blow woul be the killing one.  
• (Killing is a sin. Killing is wrong.)  
• (Killing is what Dad's murderer wants Matt to do.)  
• Matt pushes the Devil back in, and stops hitting.  
• Father finally let Matt out, but the Devil is still in,and feeds on anger and hatred and despair, and grows inside of Matt, and claws to be let out. And sometimes, Father puts Matt back in a cage with murderers, or rapist, or kidnappers, and the Devil get out.  
• (Matt gets in his cage, the Devil gets out of his, but the Devil always got back in before dealing the killing blow.)  
• Matt grows up, and so does the Devil, and God doesn't answer Matt's prayers.  
• The Devil does, and his hands are Lola's when they light up the match.  
• After Nelly and Father and _the girl whose only sin was to befriend the wrong person_ burns, the Devil is... Quiet. The Devil is quiet, and Matt is too tired to be angry anymore.  
• A girl cries in her room at night, and prays for her father to stop coming. She reminds Matt of himself, kneeling near his bed and begging God to free him from 'Father', and God never answered, and the cries and prayers feel like chains around his heart, and the Devil stirs.  
• (Matt gets in his cage, the Devil gets out of his.)  
• (God never answered, but the Devil did.)  
• Matt puts on a mask and goes to do the Devil's work.


End file.
